NCIS Chapters
by dyingonaprayer
Summary: A collection of NCIS stories
1. Chapter 1

**A/N I just want to say that the point of Tony's daughter is so that Abby can have an assistant she truly trusts. I wanted someone else to be there when Abby has scenes where other characters are busy. **

**This is just a collection of case-fics and such (there will be personal fics for all the characters also) basically my version of the NCIS world.**

**This first one is short and just to introduce Abby's assistant. **

**Don't give up on me just yet.**

Title: _Daughter_

Summary: _Tony discovers he has a daughter_

There are moments that change you forever, and you never know when they are coming. For me, the latest, and probably the biggest change came in the form of a teenage girl knocking on my door late one night.

She was 5'2 with long curly brown hair and bright green eyes. Her teeth, which were extremely white popped against her olive skin.

"Are you Tony DiNozzo?" she asked.

"Uh… yeah." I say.

"I don't really know how to put this but… I'm your daughter. I think."

The first thing we did was a DNA test, to be sure. And it turned out to be true. So then, I guess we got to know each other. Her name was Olive Stone; she was eighteen and two years into college. (she graduated early)

"So… your mom is Karen Stone?"

"Yes."

"How did you find out?"

"I'm studying to be a forensic scientist, I wanted an internship at NCIS, and mom kind of… freaked out."

"Well, I think I can help you with that internship."

And that was how Abby got an intern I was sure wouldn't try to kill her or erase evidence.

The first time I introduced them, they pretty much turned into sisters spontaneously.

"Oh my god!" Abby had squealed. "You totally have the same eyes!"

"Nice tattoos!" Olive had squealed back.

"Do you have any ink?"

"Oh yes!"

"I'll just uh… leave then." I said. "You two have fun."


	2. Chapter 2

Title: _Other Life Forms_

Summary: _The team tries to solve the murder of a Marine in her own home, which appears to have been carried out by Aliens. Meanwhile, something is wrong with McGee and Ziva and Tony want to know what it is._

Point of View: Ziva

The bullpen always seemed too quiet until Tony came in. With McGee clattering away on his keyboard at two hundred miles being the only sound in it until then, it was only natural. Usually we would be chattering away already, but Tim had seemed a little… withdrawn lately.

So I tried to make conversation, but that is something I am not very good at.

"So, McGee, how is your grandmother?"

"Fine."

"That's good."

After a moment of that awkward silence, I tried again.

"It's been very warm out for this time of month."

"Yup."

Thankfully, Tony came to my rescue.

"Morning Zee-Vah." He said to me.

"Morning."

"How's it going, McGoo?"

"Fine."

Tony shared a glance with me. I was glad I wasn't the only one who saw this. I was about to try "Small talk" again, but Gibbs interrupted me.

"Dead marine, 41 Sunset drive."

We grabbed our gear and followed Gibbs to the elevator.

Ten minutes later, we arrived at a small cozy little house in the modern style. The front porch was painted blue, the house white, and the front door red. It even had a picket fence, though it was brown and not white.

Walking through the front door revealed a rather gruesome scene. A white female of about twenty six, with long brown hair, average height, brown eyes, and large feet was dead on the ground, still in her pajamas.

In blood all over the walls were strange symbols that I did not recognize, surrounding English words. They said: "We are coming. We will get you. Beware, Earthlings."

"Earthlings?" Tony questioned. "Are they saying they aren't human?"

"It would appear so." I said.

"Hey Tim." Tony called. "Look at this, I bet its right up your alley!"

McGee smiled weakly. "It would probably be cool if not for the dead body and the blood."

It was the longest sentence he said all day. So, I was happy.

I surveyed the crime scene, when I spotted a bloody foot print. "Gibbs!" I called. "We got a footprint!"

Gibbs came over to check it out, and I snapped a picture.

Just then, Ducky and Palmer arrived. "Ziva, my dear! Great discovery!" Ducky said.

As he adorned his rubber gloves he launched into a story about how someone had put fake bloody foot prints on the ceiling when he was in college, or something like that.

"TOD?" Gibbs asked Ducky.

"Ah… about five hours prior to now." Ducky replied.

"Cause of death?"

"From what I can see, it's probably one of these stab wounds, around here." He said, gesturing towards the woman's stomach.

"McGee, who is she?"

McGee who had just scanned her print, promptly replied "Sergeant Nancy Altman." Before returning to strange quiet nature.

After that, pretty much the noise, besides Ducky's ramblings and Tony's usual crude jokes, was the sound of pictures snapping.

_Later…_

Point of View: Gibbs

The elevator let out its usual _ding! _As it stopped on my floor, and I stepped out. I could hear Abby's music already, the usual scream techno whatever.

"Abby!" I called over the music. "What have you got?"

"What?" Abby yelled back.

"What do you have, Abs?"

Abby picked up her remote control and turned down the music. "What did you say?"

"What have you got?"

"Oh! Plenty!"

"Like what?"

"Olive!" Abby called, and Olive emerged from the other room.

"Hello, Gibbs." She said as she walked towards the computer. I nodded to her in return.

I didn't really know what to think of Tony's daughter. I was aware they were close, and that was good. She reminds me of a not goth Abby.

Abby pulled me to the front of the room, and Olive began displaying what information Abby was talking about on the plasma, so she didn't have to move back and forth, like she usually did.

"First of all, I matched the footprint to a work boot from rockport, size twelve."

"Thanks Abs."

"No problem, but there's more. They found this…" she said, gesturing to a beat up old cell phone, which was charred as though it had been set on fire. "… at the crime scene. It was in the oven, cooking away. Once we got it working we recovered this…"

Olive hit a button and a video popped up on the plasma. Sergeant Altman pulled out the phone, and pointed it towards herself.

"I can only pray this will reach the safe hands of authorities. I will be dead soon, and I'm assuming you wish to know why. Petty Officer Jeff Daniel and I have been in a relationship for a while now, and he isn't very stable…" a crash sounds in the background "mentally at the moment…" and the camera falls to the floor and the video went black.

"Wow. That practically laid the whole case out for us. Nice job Abby."

"Don't thank me, thank Olive and her magic fingers. You should have seen how fast she repaired this thing." Abby says.

"Keep up the good work, Olive."

Olive smiles and nods. "Thanks."

_Later…_

Point of View: Tony

I kicked in the front door of the Petty Officer's house.

They still had no idea why the crime scene was staged to look like aliens, but once they got this guy, they would find out.

"Clear!" Ziva called from down the hall, and I looked into the kitchen. "Clear!" I returned.

"Got him!" McGee called, and we all headed towards him.

The man was in his bathroom, the walls were covered in writing.

**WE WILL GET YOU**

Written over and over and over again. The guy was freaking out from under McGee's grip.

He was pushed against the wall, hands cuffed behind him. "No!" he screamed. "They'll come back for me! They'll get you, and they'll save me!"

Ziva and I share confused looks until Tim says…

"Looks like we just discovered why the crime scene appeared to be aliens."

"Oh god." I say.

This guy thinks he is with Aliens.

_Later…_

Ziva and I sit in observation, watching as Tim enters the room and sits down across from Daniel.

"Why did you kill Sergeant Altman?" Direct approach.

"They wanted me to!" Petty Officer Daniel cried.

"Who wanted you to?"

"The aliens."

"There are no Aliens, Jeff."

"There are! They will get you too! They make me kill you just like they made me kill her!"

"Thank you, Petty Officer." Tim said, standing and leaving to come to observation.

"He needs a psych eval, get someone down here."

"Tim, what's up with you?" I ask.

"What do you mean?"

"Oh come on, McGee." Ziva says. "We all can see something is wrong. What is it?"

"My uh… my girlfriend broke up with me. I really liked her." He says.

"That's rough man, I'm really sorry."

"I'll get through it."

"We will help you, Tim." Ziva says.

"Thanks."

The psych eval reveals Petty Officer Daniel is schizophrenic. Not a big surprise.

We pretty much had the case wrapped up in a bow and delivered to us, thanks to Sergeant Altman and her quick thinking.

Case solved.


	3. Chapter 3

Title: _Ex-Murderer_

Summary: _When McGee's ex-girlfriend is murdered the team must solve the case before the killer gets to Tim too._

Point of View: Gibbs

I sat down in the chair across from the killer. This bastard was going down.

"Do you uh… want anything?" I ask as nicely and calmly as possible.

"No, thank you." The killer replies.

"Why did you kill Major Dunn?"

"Grace? Why in the world would I kill Grace?"

"I don't know. You tell me. Why did you attempt to kill Agent McGee?"

"Who is Agent McGee?"

"Don't tell me, you don't know who Agent McGee is! You know very well who he is!" I yell, getting in the killer's face.

"He stole Grace from me! She abandoned me! They deserved to die!"

_A Week Earlier…_

I walked into the bull pen, head slapping Tony for flirting with the new girl in the office, and announcing that we had a dead marine.

The team followed me to the elevator, and we headed for the crime scene.

I knew something was wrong the minute we walked in that room.

Tim froze.

"McGee?"

"Oh god." He said. "Grace…"

"Tim, do you know her?" I asked.

"She was my girlfriend, we broke up just last week."

We treated it carefully, after this. We didn't refer to Grace as "The Body" or "The Victim" and things like that.

And we solved the case.

_Present…_

Point of View: Abby

I wanted to kill the killer.

Nobody tries to kill my Timothy McGee and gets away with it.

But then again, if I killed the killer, that would make just as bad as the killer.

Not a good idea.

I'd settle for life in jail.

Olive and I had worked tirelessly processing and analyzing the evidence Tony and Ziva brought us.

It was just as it was with the last case, easy to find the killer. In fact, easier. If that was possible.

It was all caught on a security camera. I mean who is stupid enough to murder someone in a mall?

The assailants name was Charlie Harper.

But the problem wasn't finding out who Charlie was, but finding where Charlie was.

Harper was completely off the grid.

Until, that is that bastard sent Tim a threat.

It was pretty simple. It Read:

_You're Next_

All I can say is, Charlie Harper is a bitch.

Point of View: Ziva

I never thought that somebody would want to kill Tim.

I mean, McGee is McGee.

How could you hurt him? He was kind of like an innocent puppy.

Sure he had grown from who he used to be. Tony said he used to be a stuttering mess.

When I had met him, he had been better than that, more confident but still not confident like he is today.

He was very different now, but he would never get rid of that whole puppy dog thing.

That was just who he was.

I never thought anybody would want to kill him, but a woman?

Now that was crazy.

Charlotte "Charlie" Harper was Grace Dunn's half sister.

She and Grace had had a huge falling out right after she and McGee started dating and she blamed McGee.

I can tell you one thing, though. Gibbs was going to nail this woman, hard.

Nobody puts McGee in the hospital and gets away with it.

Point of View: Tony

I hate hospitals

I mean everybody hates hospitals but after I got the plague I _really _hated hospitals.

It was even worse visiting some else.

"Hey, Tim."

"Hey, Tony."

His voice sounded week, but being stabbed multiple times was no joke.

"We got her."

He leaned back against his pillow sighing in relief.

"Tanks, Tony."

"No problem, Tim."


End file.
